Our Days
by Twilight Cherry
Summary: Random days of their lifes. Will be updated only on their birthdays! LuluXSuzaku. Might contain AU
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's Lulu-sama's birthday again! And I'm here again! XP This time, I'm making this story especially for Lelouch and Suzaku's birthdays so I'll only update on their birthday! It would be on 5th December, today, Lelouch's birthday and 10th July, Suzaku's birthday! And during these days, it will be in their point of view! Enjoy!**

**Our Days**

**Lelouch: Innocent Days**

It happened when we were at Kururugi's Shrine. We, Nunnally and I, who had just been sent to this foreign country, Japan, as diplomatic tools, met with the Prime Minister's son. Our first impressions of each other were not exactly romantic. I, at that time, who hated everyone else except Nunnally, did not give exception to Kururugi Suzaku. Suzaku, whose private space was invaded, was not very hostile to us either. However, after he learnt that my sister was an invalid and I was being bullied by the locals because I was a foreigner, he slowly warmed up to us and even helped us out.

Those days, they weren't precisely peaceful but they were days I would treasure for life.

…**.**

"Lelouch! Nunnally! Let's go out! It is such a nice day!" A hyped up Suzaku came bursting through our little hut's door. We had been living here for a little more than two weeks but I felt like years had passed. Indeed, the boy that first despised us became so closed to us, it felt like we were friends from years ago.

"Ah, welcome, Suzaku-san! It does feels like a nice day! I can feel the warm breeze surrounding you," my sister said as she held the brown haired boy's hand. She turned to me, unseeingly, but sensing where I was.

"Can we go out?" she asked me sweetly. I, of course, said 'yes' to my dear sister. I could not, would not, keep her from anything that would make her happy, ever since so much was robbed from the both of us, even more for her.

"Come! I'll bring you to a nice spot I found the other day!" Suzaku exclaimed, bouncing energetically, I brought out Nunnally's wheelchair and he helped me to carry her onto it. Lately, he had always been doing that after I started accepting him, being the stronger one of the two of us. I was grateful to him, though envy would sometimes fill me. I wished to have his strength as well. Then, I'll be able to properly protect my sister without relying on others.

I followed silently as he wheeled my invalid sister out and brought us to the spot on his mind, all the while chattering away with Nunnally, telling her stories of Japan. I was just glad that she was well.

"Here we are!" We stopped on top of a small hill, looking down on a field of sunflowers.

"Wah! I can feel the wind and smell flowers from below. Are we on top of a hill?" my sister guessed. The soft wind blowing at our faces was tugging playfully on her light brown hair.

"Eh… We are looking down at a sea of sunflowers. They are so yellow and there are so many of them…" I blew out in awe. Beside me, Suzaku stood, smiling smugly.

"Really? Too bad I can't see them but I'm sure it's magnificent!" Nunnally answered softly. At this, Suzaku's expression turned somber.

"I'm sorry, Nunnally…" he whispered, biting his lips when he realized the mistake he made.

"No, Suzaku-san. I'm very happy to be here even if I can't see them with my eyes. I can sort of imagine them and the wind feels good. And I wanted onii-sama to see it too." My sister replied cheerfully, squeezing both our hands. Suzaku's green eyes caught mine before they closed for a good five seconds, our little sign language for 'I'm sorry'. We had been making up this language where we silently converse when we can't talk in front of Nunnally and for fun.

"Nunnally, wait her for a while." Suzaku suddenly perked up, ran down the hill like a bullet and disappeared into the field of tall flowers. I watched as the flowers rustled and one of the big, black heads sunk. Then, Suzaku emerged again, running back to us with a stalk of flower in his hand. He placed the flower carefully across my sister's lap.

"Here." He guided her hands onto the flower. She gingerly touched the flower, caressing its many petals and fingers brushing the large fury middle, before giggling.

"Suzaku-san! You shouldn't! What if someone sees you?" She half scolding, half laughingly told my friend. As if on cue, a loud 'Oi!' and a farmer in straw hat came running.

"Run!" I shouted, pushing my sister's wheelchair. He quickly took over my place when I started to pant after the short distance and I could barely keep up with his speed even when he had to help my sister while I was just running along. We escaped quite a distance before coming to another clearing, laughing victoriously.

"See!" Nunnally put on a serious face, reprimanding both of us for a few seconds before her lips curled upwards and she started laughing again. When we all calmed down sufficiently, we looked around.

"Where are we?" My sister asked. I was again too stunned for words by the beauty of nature.

"We are at another hill." Suzaku told my sister. I only paid half attention to what he was describing to my sister as I stared at the scenery we could see from this place. We were looking down at gentle slopes of green fields. Far away, I could see houses and a shallow stream. Then, without realizing, my leg moved forward as if they were being pulled by strings.

"No, Lelouch!" Suzaku's warning came a second too late as I slipped and fell down the slope that was slippery with dew. Suzaku immediately launched after me, catching me in a tight embrace as we rolled down together, him cushioning me. Soon, we stopped.

"Onii-sama? Suzaku-san?" My sister shouted for us from above. I could not see her but she did not sounded far. But apart from that, I could hear Suzaku's breathing and heart thumping so near me for he was on top of me. His face was so close to mine that I felt like I was being pulled in by his large emerald eyes.

I could not reply my sister because his lips were on mine.

He jumped apart almost immediately when he realized what was happening. He was blushing tomato red, I assumed I was too for I felt the heat rushing to my face. We sat in silence before I could clear my mind enough to answer my worried sister.

"We're fine." I yelled just loud enough to reach her ears as I sat up. Suzaku was still in a daze and I had to admit, I was too. The soft tingling sensation left on my lips was all I could feel. He closed up suddenly, shocking me further.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked. I was too surprised to answer verbally so I dipped my head a little. Our lips touched lightly with each others then we pulled apart.

"They are softer than I thought…" Suzaku whispered quietly, probably didn't mean to voice it out at all but did not notice that his thoughts were escaping from his mouth. He got up and held a hand to help me up. We walked up, hand in hand, but his face was as usual, that idiotic smile on his face like nothing happened, while I was still feeling my heated up cheeks.

"Are you alright, onii-sama, Suzaku-san?" my sister asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine. It wasn't a very steep slope. Just slippery if you're not careful." Suzaku told my sister. We headed back to our little home after our little adventure, Suzaku acting like nothing happened while it took me a while to get back to normal. Occasionally, I wondered what he was thinking when he asked to kiss me again. I guess it was just his little curiosity.

**…****.**

Those were our innocent days.

…**.**

**Well? Actually, I can't think of what to write. So, I just came up with this. XP Oh yeah, this story will not be following the Code Geass line completely. There would be slight differences and I would be focusing on Lelouch and Suzaku so, well, I don't know how to say. Anyway, just read it. I'll just write whatever that comes to my mind without following strictly to the main story.**

**Review please! We love Lelouch, right?**

**Twilight Cherry**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's finally Suzaku's birthday! Praise the creators of Code Geass! XD This was a tricky job because I didn't know how to put it into Suzaku's point of view with all the ideas (more like snippets though) I had but finally, I found the perfect idea for Suza-chan. So, enjoy!**

**Note: This is slightly different from the original story. More like there will be no Zero and Lancelot business I guess? I tried not to change too much but the setting is still in Ashford Academy.**

**Our Days**

**Suzaku: Blissful Days**

"The prince found the sleeping princess in the locked tower. As the prince approached, he was totally captured by the beauty of the princess. Hypnotized by the fairness of the maiden, he perched lightly by the princess's bedside and leaned forward to kiss the one true love kiss to break the spell."

I was a puppet to the puppeteer Milly, moving as she narrated the story over the microphone in the room opposite the stage. But it wasn't all that bad. Because, first, the princess lying on the bed is actually a prince so there's no whatsoever of losing anything even if we kiss. We, as in, me, Suzaku, a guy, the acting prince and Lelouch, the real prince, acting as a princess. Plus, Lelouch had cleverly tilted his head so it would seem like I kissed the princess but in real, my lips never so much as touch him. It was only because I agreed to this condition, more like forced to agree actually, that Lelouch grudgingly accepted the princess role. He was supposed to be the prince but there was a war break-out among the girls on who would play the princess so it had to be resorted to this.

Second, I _like_ Lelouch. To be able to be so close to him was just pure happiness. I was glad he chose me to be the prince because he trusts me. Because he thinks that I'm a person that would not attack him. Oh, how wrong is he to think that way if so. I just did not want to break our fragile relationship with my own selfishness but it doesn't mean I did not yearn for it. It made my heart ache every time I thought of the impossibility. In this world, there is no one more important than Nunnally in Lelouch's heart.

"The princess's eyes fluttered softly like butterflies before opening, waking up finally from the evil curse."

I could never answer why those amethyst eyes always somehow made my heart fill with warmth. There used to be a glint of hatred when we were young but they disappeared, replace by trust. A glimmer of mischief flitted through as 'the princess' smiled at me. Holding my shoulders to restrain a shrug, I returned the smile. I held a hand to help the princess up, sliding another under his thin legs to carry him in a princess style out of the stage, following Milly's happily ever after ending.

However, once we vanished into the dark curtains and the applause from the outside began, that was when all hell breaks loose.

"What happily ever after?" Lelouch screeched as he stepped into the dressing room, ripping the wig off and throwing it onto the floor, stomping in a very un-princessly manner. I could only chuckled and shrug.

"Well, it's all over now," I soothed the ragging, hissing cat as he scrubbed his face vigorously with makeup removal solutions.

"Nooo!" The scream came as the door was flung open roughly, President Milly jumping onto Lelouch to stop him.

"I told you there will be after show shots! Suzaku, why didn't you stop him?" She grabbed my collar and shook me with strength that was unimaginable for women. Really, never mess with this girl as my teeth chattered when I tried to smile and apologize.

"Leave Suzaku. I had enough of your whims. The show ended nicely, didn't it? Deal's done!" Lelouch pulled the back of my collar and dragged me to my place, dumping me a bunch of bottles into my arms, instructing me on how to clean off the makeup they applied on me though it was not really necessary. Milly was still fuming as he ignored her.

"Fine! You'll come to the wrap up party, whether you like it or not! It's going to be held in the clubhouse and I've told Nunnally about it." Lelouch groaned while I stood still, letting his pale hands rub my face with cooling substance I never bothered to know. If I get such treatments, I seriously think acting with Lelouch isn't that bad at all.

…**.**

"What's with her anyway? Why do I have to listen to her?" Lelouch held the cup, swaying all over the place as he continued to complain about Milly. Far away, Milly was smiling impishly. Her eyes were eyed on the glass Lelouch was holding which told me immediately she was up to no good. I pounced on Lelouch before he could get any further from me, snatched the glass and held it to my nose. Indeed, the punch was spiked with alcohol. I sighed, wondering how many did Lelouch had as I held on to his hand, thinking of what to do when he folded neatly into my arms, asleep just like the princess in the act.

"Ohohoho! And now, it's time!" Milly loudly exclaimed as she spotted the limp prince I was supporting.

"What are you gonna do, President Milly?" I asked with a soft sigh.

"Oh, nothing much. Bring him to his room." I blinked at the instruction. Did I hear wrongly? That Milly, is not going to do anything? And she's asking me to bring him back to his room? I was rather tired after the whole day event and was glad to comply. I excused myself and for the second time in a day, I carried the prince like a princess in my arms. Secretly, I could not help feeling happy with that weight in my arms.

Only when I reached Lelouch's room, I understand Milly's plan. In my exhaustion, I forgot that Lelouch would cling on to anyone who carried him like a panda when he's knocked out, namely me, since I usually am the only one who had the strength to carry him. Sighing inwardly, I brought the sleeping panda to Nunnally's room, telling the giggling girl I would stay over. Why was I not surprise that the girl was on the phone with Milly. I sighed again.

Sleeping with Lelouch was not a bad thing. In fact, it was more than I hope for but it doesn't reduce the pain I feel. So near, yet so far. As I lay next to him, watching his peacefully sleeping expression lit by the moonlight, I felt the serenity of the moment washing me away as well. Lightly brushing off his bangs from his forehead, I leaned nearer so that my lips would land gently on the paleness of his skin.

Without notice, he spread his arms to circle around me, hugging me. The closeness was bitter sweet.

"I love you…" There came the soft whisper, as soft as his breathing was until I thought it was my dream. It had to be, I thought strongly as I drifted off into oblivion.

…**.**

The birds were chirping when he stirred in my arms. I remained still, unmoving, knowing that he usually would jump up and yell with shock which he expect would wake me up. The routine was him, blushing furiously while muttering strings of apologies and reasons.

But today, he sat up slowly. Was he trying to sneak out without waking me? He could always come up with a reason that he loaned his bed to me and he was sleeping somewhere else.

My eyes snapped open when I felt the soft, moist pressure on my lips. His face was so close, his eyelashes fluttering. When he opened his eyes and saw that I was awake, he sprang away like usual.

"I'm sorry!" He was blushing red as he looked down, staring hard at his hands.

"Lelouch?" I called his name softly, reaching a hand to caress the pink cheek of his. Lifting his chin, I saw his eyes were a pool of molten amethyst, brimmed with colorless liquid that shone and glimmer like diamonds. Finally, the pool overflowed but only the colorless liquid poured out. He was trembling but his eyes never left mine.

"Why are you crying?" I asked as I brushed my thumb over his tears.

"Be-Because I love you… I love you. I love you. I love you."

I swore it was just a dream. But how can lips from a dream feel so warm as I touched them with mine? How can his soft sigh be so sweet if this is a dream?

"I love you too, Lelouch."

Without noticing, we laid there repeating those words softly to each other the entire morning.

And those were our blissful days.

…**.**

Little did I know, I was still a puppet, strings pulled by the puppeteer Milly.

…**.**

**That's all! Very little angst here. I used it all up in my other story. Sorry! If this story feels very calm and sleepy, I would say it's because I'm feeling very calm and sleepy now so it reflects my mood. XD Oh well, happy birthday, Suzaku! I hope you will continue loving Lelouch like how all of us wants (ditch Euphemia! Not that I have any grudge against her but hey, Suzaku is Lelouch's!)**

**Review and perhaps suggestion on what you would like to see for Lelouch's birthday? I wouldn't guarantee I would write it the way you want but I might. Might…**

**Twilight Cherry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo, fellow readers and writers! It's our favorite Lelouch's birthday time! And as usual, it means an update by hook or by crook. Yeah well, so my home's Internet is down so I'm borrowing someone's line just to upload this! Rejoice and long live Lelouch! (Sounds rather ironic since he died…) Well, let's skip the blab and get on with the story.**

**This is set in the Ashford Academy, Nunnally is a normal girl, means she's not disabled, and Euphemia is a student alongside with Lelouch and the gang, not blood related with Lelouch. Nunnally is still Lelouch's baby sister. Rolo is a boy in Nunnally's class, not related in any way with Lelouch.**

**Our Days**

**Lelouch: Jealousy Days**

No, don't believe that title above because today's definitely a 'weird day'. Usually on this day, I would be awaken with a fanfare of trumpets followed by the popping of those annoying crackers that shoots out ribbons and confetti all over me. There would be so much of those stupid ribbons hanging on me; I would probably look like a seaweed monster if someone ever takes a picture of me then. Finally, Milly would make her grand entrance by bursting through the door yelling at the top of her lungs but the only words I've always managed to hear through the noise are 'Ee' and 'Day'.

Today, when I opened my eyes, there were no such occurrences which conclude that today is a weird day. Looking at the calendar on my study table, I confirmed that today was the dreaded nightmare day. I had tolerated her nonsensical attitude since her family gave Nunnally and me a place to live. Nevertheless, I was feeling extremely well rested and thankful for the peace.

The weird day continued as I went to the living and dining room to find not a single person, not even Nunnally or Sayaka. There was no note on the table or pinned to the refrigerator. If they were going out, they would usually leave a message at these places. Feeling puzzled and somehow lonely without anyone around, I drank some milk and went to the clubhouse meeting room.

"Ah, Lelouch!" Finally, the person who usually makes a big deal out of today was to be found. Milly was sitting at the tip of the oval table, very studiously reading a pile of documents I've compiled for her a week ago. That itself was totally out when I usually have to beg her, trick her, coax her, tempt her, all possible ways to get her to do her job as the president and usually I would only succeed after a month. And today, after she acknowledged me, her eyesight fell back to the papers.

By her side, Suzaku was playing with Arthur on the floor and he stood up when I entered, got stunned by the sudden change in character of the president. Suzaku herded me out of the room when Milly waved her hand as if dismissing us. I saw my best friend shooting her a smile before closing the door behind us.

"What is she planning?" I pried the brown haired boy suspiciously.

"Hmm? Planning what?" Suzaku feigned innocence.

"I know you guys are up to something. Spill it." I persisted.

"I really don't know, Lelouch. I was playing with Arthur when the President came in with that stack of papers and was reading them until you came." My best friend replied me gently. He smiled innocently and I felt my heart skipped a little. I lately discovered that this happens quite frequently when he smiled at me like that. I could not help but smile in return.

"Would you like to go out for lunch later?" I looked at my watch which read a little pass nine. I blinked.

"Sure. Where?" I was confused by today's slow pace that I lowered my guard down, agreeing without thinking too much.

"You know that new café near the fountain square? Let's meet at 1. Don't leave until I reach there even if I'm a little late!" I nodded and then he took his leave, saying that he had something to do, leaving me staring at his figure vanishing further and further, my head still in a sluggish mode, slowly thinking where Nunnally and Sayaka went. A little part of my mind was thinking at his weird request.

…**.**

I was not too early to arrive at our promised location, ten minutes before the said time. Sitting by the fountain, I watched happy couples pass by, elderly with their grandchildren in prams, busy office workers rushing, as I waited. It was a peaceful day without anyone to disturb me.

But just when I hoped nothing weirder would happen, I saw a familiar bubblegum pink hair far at the end of the row of shops and cafes. And when I got up to get a clearer look, I saw her arms looped around a well-toned one, a boy with chocolate brown hair and green eyes. Suzaku. My chest felt slightly uncomfortable, like the all the air inside was pushed out in one go.

He was smiling as the girl tugged his from shop to shop, looking into the glass displays. Finally, they went into an accessories shop. I could not help but went nearer, looking in through the glass window. They were choosing rings from a tray. After that, they went on looking at earrings. When Euphemia finally decided on a pair, he put them on for her. Both of them smiling and touching each other made my heart constricted tighter than before. I never felt this before and made a mental note to visit the doctor sometime soon in the future. I left the shop, dragging my feet back to where Suzaku and I were supposed to meet and plopped down ungracefully by the fountain again.

When Suzaku finally came and he was completely out of breath, I felt a turmoil of emotions, a twist going inside my body. I was happy he apologized fervently, relieved that he was finally here, upset that he did not come on time and a prickly feeling I never experienced before when I saw Suzaku's right hand's ring finger adorned with a silver band. He was an hour late from our promised time but since he said he would be late, I forgave him, acted like it was nothing, smiled and said I was hungry though, actually, somehow, I no longer felt the hunger I felt earlier.

…**.**

After our late lunch, we walked together for a distance, talking about no particular topic. I was feeling slightly lighter compared to when we sat down, when I felt the air was thick and hard to breath in. We laughed together, fool around, and hang out like the old times. It was easier to smile then.

"Shall we go for a movie? Isn't that something you would like to watch?" Suzaku pointed at a nearby poster. But what caught my eyes was not that poster but the couple walking past us, giggling and holding hands. I instinctively grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"Onii-sama! What are you doing here?" Nunnally asked in surprise. I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to smile at the boy beside my dear sister. If I'm not mistaken, that guy beside her is a boy from her class, Rolo.

"I could ask you the same thing. You didn't even tell me you were going out today and didn't even leave a note." I tried to calmly utter to my sister, all the while smiling at the boy who was looking at me, smiling kindly in return. I was pissed that my sister was out dating with a guy without telling me, and what's more on today when she usually spend it with me.

"But I did tell you, a week ago, when you were on the computer in the hall, remember?" I squinted my brow, trying to recall such memory. I vaguely remember muttering a bunch of 'mmhmm's and 'uhnn's to Nunnally as I was typing away on the report for Milly but did not fully register the questions and things she said.

"Really?" I replied my sister's accusing stare meekly. We then bid them farewell and we went on our way, me feeling defeated and lonely now my baby sister was all grown up and flown the coop. Really, today, everything is just going out of norm.

…**.**

"Haa… I'm exhausted." I exhaled as I flopped down on the sofa. Suzaku poured me a cup of tea, moving around my house so naturally as if he was the owner. Then, he sat next to me, a little too close for comfort, as my heart pace increased. I must be contracting some weird disease on this weird day. Maybe it will go tomorrow when this weird day end. I was feeling down most of the day and it was certainly not my best day so far. I sighed.

"Are you worried of Nunnally?" Suzaku asked, reading my mind. I did not reply but sat grumpily sipping my tea.

"It's alright. She's a big girl now and that guy is not bad. I've heard of him being kind and helpful to everyone and have a good sense of justice." He tried to persuade me out of my gloominess.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Suzaku suddenly changed the topic but I was getting too tired. This weird day was sapping away all of my energy. I dipped my head a little. He scooted nearer, taking off the tea cup from my hand and placing it on the table, and blew gently into my ear.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I felt heat rising rapidly to my face as he whispered those words in my ear, using a seductively low tone. I froze. Before I could register what happen, he scooped me up and carried me to my room, placing me to seat by the edge, holding my face in his large hand. I suddenly knew what was coming next and pushed him away roughly.

"What are you saying? We are not kids anymore. Aren't you going out with Euphemia?" I turned away. My eyes began to blur, an itchy feeling made me want to rub them but I held myself.

"What are _you_ saying? Perhaps… Perhaps you saw us?" He asked ever so gently. Why must he be so sweet to everyone? I did not answer.

"I knew it. I told her not to go so near where we were going to meet. I don't want you to misunderstand." He held my hands and said those in a soft, sincere tone but my heart just thumped even more painfully.

"It's alright. Even though we sort of liked each other, it was in the past. It's alright if you want to go after her." I muttered. His hand gripping mine was warm but the metal on his ring finger was cold.

"From just now, what are you saying?" He dug around in his pocket and brought out a small box.

"This is for you." He pressed the velvet box into my hand. The curvy name of the shop they went in earlier was carved on the box. Suzaku guided my hand to open it. Laid inside was a single ring, silver, the same one as Suzaku's ring finger.

"Will you go out with me?"

"I-I…" I stuttered in surprised, completely fluttered and messed up. He took the moment to remove the ring from the box and slide it on my ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"You can't say no now." He smiled mischievously. When his warm hands caressed my face, I began to calm down.

"I love you, Lelouch. Happy birthday. It's so great you're in this world." He held me in his arms as I felt that this weird day was not as bad as it was. Everything seemed to be brighter and lighter all of a sudden.

"…Uhn." I replied his previous question. I don't dare to open my mouth and my face was probably like a tomato, red and round. He smiled softly and kissed me.

It was not a weird day after all.

…**.**

"Lelouch, were you jealous when you saw Euphie and me?" He pressed his lips lightly on my forehead.

"No." _'But you were so intimate with her, helping to put on her earring and all.'_

"I just bought her a thank you present since she helped me choose the rings and she knew what size was your ring finger," he answered my inner thoughts. Another peck landed on my cheek

"It was her idea of going to somewhere you might see us and I'm grateful. Thanks to that, I was able to see your jealous side for the first time." Suzaku said happily. Another kiss on the earlobe.

"I was NOT jealous!" I denied strongly but I could feel my words losing their power over his smile.

"Yes, you were. And you were jealous of Rolo when he took your beloved sister out on your birthday. I'd say you were also actually feeling a little lonely because everyone seems to have a partner except you."

Oh, why did he have to be all-so-knowing about me?!

"It's alright, I'm here with you now. I love you." A full kiss on the lips which melted my anger and pain immediately.

Alright, alright! I'll admit. Those were my jealousy days.

…**.**

And what happened to Milly that day, you asked? Suzaku just offered to do her work there and after for 3 months and told her about his plans so she decided to be a good girl and not interfere. Somehow, the president seemed a little scared when Suzaku was near, especially when I'm around. I wonder what in the world did he do to her…

…**.**

**That's all! I made Suzaku a little darkish at the end and slightly perverted. Influenced by Cain Heel a.k.a Tsuruga Ren from Skip Beat. Hahaha… I've been reading it again and again, laughing like hell at the puppy dog face. And somehow, Lelouch is a bit slow on love and emotions here. Hahaha…**

**Alright, reviews please! After all the trouble I went through stealing someone's line to post this chapter. Hahaha… See you in the next Suzaku's birthday!**

**Twilight Cherry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I am extremely rusty for not writing so long and this chapter is extremely suggestive. Don't read if you don't feel like it. XP But what kind of author would not like people reading their work? I'm a hypocrite.**

**Our Days**

**Suzaku: Awkward Days**

I woke in an extreme awkward moment on the day I turned 18. What woke me? Well, it was the soft breath at the crook of my neck and a somehow reassuring weight on my chest. I did not open my eyes immediately but tried my best to not gasp in shock as more registered in my just awaken brain. Smooth, warm skin was in contact with my own exposed torso. Finally, I dragged the courage deep within to open my eyes.

Ebony black hair greeted me. That gentle smell from the mess of hair wafted towards my nose, unmistakably the scent of my best friend. I was stunned beyond words. My best friend was also my longest unrequited crush; did I forget to mention that? And now, he is lying on top of me, entirely naked and sleeping peacefully like a baby.

I inhaled sharply when his thigh fell and brushed against my inner thighs. Before I could react further, he stirred. I decided it was best he was aware of the situation because if this were to be dragged on, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Lelouch?" I tried but all that came out was a squeak. His eyelids fluttered but did not open. I ran my hand over my hair and inhaled deeply.

"Lelouch, wake up," I tried again, louder and clearer. I moved cautiously to pat his shoulder, glad that he responded with a soft 'mmm'. I steeled myself for his outburst as he opened his eyes but I couldn't help being mesmerized by those amethyst pools that stared back at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He sprang away from me like he had just touched hot metal. I could help blushing as his privates brushed against my leg and saw that he was reddening rapidly too. He grabbed the blanket and cover himself but managed to only tug half as my reflex caught the other end before I was exposed as well.

"What's all this?!" He demanded in his royal tone. I could only shake my head in confusion, though I was rather grateful for whoever who set this up. It was probably a once in a lifetime thing. Lelouch frowned, trying to remember the events of the night before. His face lightened up for a second and then darkened into fury as he tore the sheets from the bed, wrapped it around himself and stormed out of the room.

I was left alone in my little memory of sweet bitterness. All I could remember the night before was a huge party with lots of alcohol involved and a blur sea of people. And the last glass handed to me was by no other than the president Milly.

…**.**

After savoring the remains of the morning's event, I got up and went to the clubhouse. As expected, I walked into a screaming fit from Lelouch to Milly.

"But I didn't do anything!" Milly denied, feigning innocence but from the small smile in her eyes, I could tell that she was one of the accomplices if not the head. Lelouch was of course, too blinded by rage to notice anything before he leaped towards Milly, hands aiming for the throat. I sighed before moving in between the two of them. Lelouch crashed into my embrace before pushing away from me, blushing pink before moving away from the both of us, muttering strings of curses under his breath.

"I didn't do anything! Nunnally was the one who gave you the drink," Milly insisted. Ah, so her accomplice was Nunnally. Of course Lelouch would drink it without suspecting anything. I was beginning to feel a little sorry for Lelouch for being dragged into this.

"And of course Nunnally would have known where to get spiked drinks!" Lelouch screeched sarcastically. Knowing that he could not win against Milly, he turned and head for the door to escape but the door opened before he could reach for the knob and was pushed in by Sayaka. The ninja girl held on to her master before he could exit.

"Now what?!" Lelouch spat. Milly grinned.

"I need you to run an errand for me. To the Ashford main residence," the president stated simply as she filed her nails.

"No. Go yourself." Lelouch's reply was firm. Milly looked up from her fingers, staring into those deep, mysterious amethyst. Her expression was serious for a moment before breaking into a smile.

"I can't." Lelouch said nothing, catching the seriousness in Milly's voice but nevertheless, his face still fell into an expression that was in the middle of a glare and a worried look.

"Lelouch-sama, here." Sayaka handed him a violet gown and a black, long haired wig. Lelouch swore before snatching it from the attendant, stomping off to the attached dressing room. I was about to turn to leave, finally realizing that I had been listening for too long to things I shouldn't have but Sayaka stopped me. I turned to Milly, giving her a questioning look.

"Escort him, will you?" Milly gave me no chance to reply before Sayaka retrieve another set of clothing, fortunately, a guy's formal attire, and shoved it into my face. I sighed again. I heard someone said before that sighing makes you lose happiness. My happiness was definitely evaporating rapidly as I trudged dejectedly into the dressing room Lelouch was in.

Lelouch was standing there halfway in the dress, pale back exposed to my sight as he fought with the zipper. I cleared my throat as my heart throbbed a little. He looked around, blushed momentarily and threw me a dirty look.

"Help me." He finally gave in and muttered. I quietly closed in the distance between us and drew the zipper up then stepped backwards.

"What did she asked you to do?" He grumbled as he fixed his wig while I put on my suit, of course, facing the wall.

"To escort you." He grunted in reply before taking a matching violet sunhat hanging conveniently by the mirror and placed it on his head. He floated out of the dressing room, convincingly lady-like, leaving me to fix my tie before following his trail.

"You will have to take the train. I need Rivalz for something else." Sayaka handed grumpy Lelouch a purple purse while Milly smiled victoriously.

"Come on, Suzaku." Lelouch barked at me to follow him which I did as always. Once we exited the main entrance, I offered my arm to him, smiling shyly. He scowled at me before looping his own arm around it. Secretly, I was overjoyed at his acceptance.

Riding the train was surely another evil plan of Milly. It was extremely crowded, forcing us to be pushed against a door with him trapped under my body. He turned around to face the window, unknowingly brushing against the sensitive spot on my thigh. I inhaled sharply as I directed my mind towards something else instead of the building sensation between my legs. Lelouch must have felt it for his ears turned to a soft pink shade.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"No, it's alright." I replied awkwardly, unable to tear my eyes away from his thin and pale, exposed neck. Thankfully the train emptied a reasonably amount at the next station for us to loosen up and stand with a distance between us, though it was slightly just more than 2 inches away.

We arrived safely at the Ashford residence without any more weird situations. However, it was a rather shocking event to me when Lelouch told the butler that received us at the door that I was his boyfriend. I smiled meekly at the butler as he led me to a room, served me tea while Lelouch went somewhere else in the mansion, presumably meeting Milly's grandfather. I sat awkwardly in the room for an hour or so, all the while, the butler looking at me with a smile, asking if I would like more tea.

Finally, Lelouch returned with a thunderstorm aura hanging behind him and said we were going home. Thanking the butler, we returned to the school without a word exchange. However, just as we were stepping in to the clubhouse entrance, he stopped me.

"Thanks for accompanying me today." Lelouch mumbled. I blinked in confusion.

"You're welcome but I did nothing…" I returned with a soft smile. He sighed.

"Your presence makes a difference." Lelouch breathed out silently. I stood there stoned when he stood on tip toes and brushed his lips across my cheek.

"Come, let's go in." He exclaimed as if nothing happened the entire day, dragging me along, returning to his selfish ways while I was near to exploding with joy internally.

"Welcome back, onii-sama, Suzaku-san." We were greeted by sweet Nunnally at the entrance holding two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. She handed one each to the both of us. I drank mine without hesitation while Lelouch stared at his suspiciously.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, onii-sama." Nunnally apologized sincerely, looking at her brother's face for that resigned forgiveness. Lelouch gave in as usual; he never won against his sister. He resignedly drank from the mug.

After that, I had no recollection at all of what happened as he fell backwards into my arms, myself losing consciousness as well.

…**.**

I woke in the awkward position again the following morning. This time, Lelouch was awake, staring back at me with a blank look. I smiled apologetically, expecting him to spring away like the day before but he remained unmoving.

"Lelouch? Are you alright? I'm sorry…" I caressed his head as he buried his face in my chest, ears reddening to a deep crimson. His leg twitched as I felt something wet dripped down on my thigh. My eyes rounded in fear as I realized the awkward situation.

"I am so sorry!" I couldn't think of any other things to say. Hesitantly, I shifted out from below him and laid him gently beside me under the cover.

"It's alright…" He muttered into the pillow. I was still stunned beyond belief when he peeked at me, embarrassed.

"We should clean up." I finally blurted, wrapping him up in the sheets and carried him like a princess to the bathroom, setting him tenderly in the bathtub. As I was pulling the curtains to cover the tub and extended my hand inside for the sheets, he caught my hand.

"Come in with me…" His voice trembled but was ringing clearly, bouncing of the bathroom's wall. I was still thinking that whether that little possibility was possible when he pulled me in through the curtains, his lips meeting mine.

Just when we were drying off in the room, I heard a soft giggle across the door and two pair of feet shadow.

"He won't be able to jump at me this time…" A smug voice whispered. This is going to be extremely awkward when we go out of the room but what do I care?

Lelouch was in my arms, my bed, cuddling against me, sleeping peacefully after an awkward kiss.

…**.**

**That's it. Happy birthday, Suzaku, a little late but oh well.**

**Any suggestion or request on what should I write for Lelouch's birthday? I'm running low on ideas when you are forced to face facts every day. My imagination is blocked! I need to get it back!**

**Reviews for this crappy piece, if you don't mind? XP**

**Twilight Cherry**


End file.
